Season 3
Season Three '''of ''Jamestown'' is eight episodes long. It premiered on April 26, 2019 on Sky One at 9 p.m.Jamestown UK TV Premiere Date InformationJamestown renewed for Season 3 to premiere in 2019. The renewal of Jamestown for a third season was announced by Sky One on March 23, 2018Jamestown Official - Season 3 is confirmed!. It was revealed to be the final season of the series on March 12, 2019Sky One Sets Premiere Date For ‘Jamestown’ Season 3 . Plot Virginia, 1622. In the show’s third and final season, with trade booming and the tobacco farms established, the settlers’ pioneering aspiration soon clashes with reality as they begin to strive for more than new lives – now they crave control and power. The flourishing community creates new tensions between the English and the Pamunkey, and with politics rife in the air, the idealism of the New World is tested. As Yeardley’s thirst for power grows, can he handle the consequences? And how far will Opechancanough go to protect his native land? Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell (8/8 episodes) * Matt Stokoe as James Read (8/8 episodes) * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow (1/8 episodes) * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter (8/8 episodes) * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Jason Flemyng 'as Sir George Yeardley (8/8 episodes) * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow (8/8 episodes) * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley (8/8 episodes) * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter (8/8 episodes) * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick (8/8 episodes) * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow (1/8 episodes) * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley (8/8 episodes) * Patsy Ferran as Mercy (8/8 episodes) * Abubakar Salim as Pedro (7/8 episodes) * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria (7/8 episodes) * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree (8/8 episodes) Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske (6/8 episodes) * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough (5/8 episodes) * Harry Grasby as Tamlin Appleday (4/8 episodes) Off-screen Characters * King James of England (8/8 episodes) Crew Writers * Bill Gallagher (8/8 episodes) Directors * John Alexander (?/8 episodes) Producers * Bill Gallagher – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Nigel Marchant – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Anne Mensah – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Gareth Neame – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Richard Fell - executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Sue de Beauvoir – co-executive producer (8/8 episodes) Episodes Jamestown-panel-14a1df89jpg.jpg|Episode 1|link=Episode 3.01 500-1.jpg|Episode 2|link=Episode 3.02 506666.jpg|Episode 3|link=Episode 3.03 Jamestown-s3episode4.jpg|Episode 4|link=Episode 3.04 5007679.jpg|Episode 5|link=Episode 3.05 500hjklç.jpg|Episode 6|link=Episode 3.06 500nhful.jpg|Episode 7|link=Episode 3.07 50345.jpg|Episode 8|link=Episode 3.08 Season Promotional Quotes * ''Every corner of my eyes sees enemies Season Promotional Photos Jamestown-S3.jpg Jamestown-season-3dvdcover.jpg Jamestown-S3_1.jpg Jamestown-season-3-cast-Naomi-Battrick-1844356.jpg Ben-Batt.jpg 01_16_Jamestown_S03.jpg Jamestown-season-3-1843797.jpg 57487976_2177795465639117_985764709152341265_n.jpg Behind the Scenes Photos Jamestown-season-3-cast-Jason-Flemyng-1844354.jpg Jamestown-season-3-The-cast-on-set-1844469.jpg Jamestown-season-3-Sophie-Rundle-on-set-1844466.jpg Inline_2433106_4.3.jpg BTS_02_05_Jamestown_S03.jpg Jamestown-season-3-cast-Harry-Grasby-1844352.jpg 56971133_159861171701326_8377574974762894023_n.jpg 42585038_314071669389395_8757560889994879504_n.jpg Fuygiunl.png DfBl-ysX0AEtXbZ.jpg DovqwOdXsAEgPS4.jpg Tvyhbjk.png Season Promotional Videos Jamestown Series 3 Starts 26 April Naomi Battrick, Niamh Walsh, Abiola Ogunbiyi & Claire Cox on Jamestown Season 3-1559512088 Luke Roskell, Stuart Martin & Ben Starr on Jamestown Season 3-1 Trivia * All season was filmed in Hungary even though the scenery takes place in 17th century Virgini * Two main character (Nicholas Farlow and Pedro) were killed off this season * Alice Sharrow left Jamestown and returned to England early in the season * Sky One decided to cancel Jamestown and therefore Season 3 is the final season of the series References Category:Season 3